Where everything's nothing without you
by Usalover
Summary: So the title 's inspired by the song "With me" ( Sum 41)..it's a story about Ed and Leighton..i know they're not a real couple but pretend them to be while you're reading this story..:) i think they are amazing together:) If you read the story please leave some reviews:) One more thing : English's not my first language so i'll try to write the story at my best :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a morning like the others ..Ed and Leighton were having breakfast at their house in LA, and suddenly Ed began to talk«Leighton do you remember when I told you my parents invited us to London?» «oh yes I remember,are we going?» Leighton asked..Half-joking ..«Actually..Yes..tomorrow morning .i bought tickets yesterday ..while you were out with Davida..» was Ed's answer..«Whaattt? Why are you telling me this now?...tomorrow morning I have an important meeting with a producer...you should have told me!..it's obvious that I'll come with you to London but I'm really pissed off!»

His girlfriend was right, she was obviously right but he thought for a moment that this could be a nice surprise...he didn't even imagine that she had made plans for that morning..so he came out with " I'm sorry I know it was a big mistake not to ask you if you had already plans! But really, I thought to surprise you! It was a sweet thought in a sense!» then he gave to her his smile, the smile that made her melt like ice cream in the desert.. Oh shit, that smile , that fake-innocent face, she wasn't pissed off anymore but she couldn't forgive him so easily!.

« Really i appreciated the thought but next time please tell me this kind of plans in advance!..Then her smile softened and she said " So...we're going to Europe, London, I've never been there, but I think it's an amazing city!»...Ed smiled to her and said «Yes..it is..and you'll have your personal guided tour..and I'll buy you something very expensive to earn your forgiveness...okay?!» «Please stop it, If you want my forgiveness you can begin now ..coming here and kissing me idiot» Leighton said smiling, And so he stood up from his chair, she stood up from her too, and he kissed her with all the love he was capable of giving.

Until she broke their kiss and she said "OMG, I have to pack my things.." So she run up the stairs, to their bedroom, at the halfway of the staircase she turned to him, still at the bottom of the stairs «well..are you coming or not?» She said smiling.

He didn't need to think twice, He joined her and while they were entering their bedroom he thought "God, I really love her".


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter..i hope it's better than the first...let me know with the reviews what you think :)

"Hurry up Leighton or we're going to miss the flight .." shouted Ed from the bottom of the staircase, " I'm coming , just one minute " she answered,

She wasn't the type of girl that spent hours deciding what clothes to wear or applying make-up, that morning she was in a hurry just because she wasn't thinking and she had set the alarm at 6.30 instead of 6.00 am..and her boyfriend didn't notice that too.

"Seeing that you're still upstairs I suppose I have to phone the flight company to inform them that we'll take the next flight "…an annoyed Ed said downstairs .." I'm here now! So shut up and let's go to the airport" Leighton said in an irritated tone passing past him and walking out of the door.

While they were in the car he said " I'm sorry I shouted at you before but I was just pissed..I know it wasn't your fault.."…she stayed silent for a while after his apology ..until they arrived at LAX.

When they were entering she stopped him, she put her hand on his arm softly and she smiled to him..He understood without words that their little argument was over.

After waiting 2 hours they were finally on the plane ready to depart for England.." It's going to be a long flight..we have twelve hours in front of us" Leighton said…" I know I'm an expert of the flight Lax-Heathrow ..I suggest you to sleep a little because time zone it's quite different.." Ed answered to her.

After watching the take-off of the plane and after a talk of one-hour Leighton decided to follow Ed's advice.. so she put her head on his shoulder , she entwined her arm with his, and she fell asleep almost immediately. He watched her sleep for a while with a smile on his face, he looked at their entwined arms and then he fell asleep too.

The sound of a thunder awoke them both..several hours later "What the hell?" Ed said still a bit sleepy.. "OMG Ed we're in the middle of a storm ! and we're on this plane..up in the sky " Leighton said clearly in a state of absolute panic.."What does the flight crew says ?'" he asked...She didn't answer him..he stopped a hostess that was passing in the aisle of the plane " What's the pilot going to do?" Ed asked her.."We're gonna do an emergency landing in a short time..in the meantime everyone needs to keep calm..you're all going to be safe!" she reassured him and all the passengers.."Ed ..do you believe her?" Leighton asked him..clearly hoping to hear him say yes..But he wasn't sure in reality..they were still in the storm..that didn't showed signs of stopping..But he couldn't say that to her..she was already scared enough..so he lied " Yes, I think she knows what she's saying..we're going to be fine..believe me"..he hugged her as to protect her from everything bad that could happen , and she clung to him like he was her safe land.

After what seemed an eternity the plane landed..and everyone on the plane felt relieved.. Leighton had her eyes shut and she was still clinging to Ed.."Leighton you can open your eyes now..it's all over..we're safe" she heard Ed's voice saying that to her..so she opened her eyes, she lifted her head and she found him smiling to her..she gave him a kiss on the lips.." I was so worried..i thought for a moment that it was the end.." she said.."But it wasn't and I don't want you to think that again..we're safe now..you're with me.." he said to her and he was really serious. He would have done everything to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope the last chapter was good..i tried to put some drama into it..So in this chapter we'll see the meeting between Ed and Leighton and Ed's mum..**_

After the controls in Heathrow airport Ed and Leighton were finally out and they were waiting for Ed's mum car.

"I'm glad to see your parents again" Leighton said.."By the way..i have something important to tell you Leighton" Ed said with a serious tone and a sad expression.

She noticed his change of mood, something was definitely wrong with him.. "Sound serious..what happened..are you alright?" she said to him with a tender expression.."Yeah..something happened to my dad..he's in the hospital..he's dying..it's the real reason we came here..i need to be here for him..but I want you by my side.." he answered.

She remained speechless after his confession..she wasn't expecting this..she noticed in the previous months that he was more sad than usual..she also tried to speak to him about this..but he always answered her that it was only a period..maybe he wasn't ready to tell her the truth or to face it. She felt so sorry for him..All she could do was to be there for him.

"Come here" was all she said..She hugged him..and she pressed kisses on his hair and on the side of his face whispering "I'm going to be by your side through everything..i promise..you're not alone.. ".

He didn't want to cry in front of everyone on his girlfriend's shoulder so he wiped away the few tears that were on the verge of coming out and he whispered to her a simple "Thank you".

By the time his mum's car arrived he was "alright" again..he needed to be strong for his mum..she had him but the man she loved was dying in a hospital..he had Leighton after all..he had the person he loved next to him.

"Ed, Leighton, I'm so happy to see you!"..Ed's mum said getting out of the car..She hugged both of them..then they entered in the car..Ed was sitting on the front seat..his mum turned to him and without talking she said to him with lips language "She knows?"..Ed nodded , his mum understood it immediately, when Leighton had hugged her back there was a hint of sympathy in her hug , but in a tender way.

While Ed and Leighton remained silent..his mum started the conversation "So..how's life in LA?

"We are not living in LA very much at the moment..because I'm filming a movie in NYC and Ed in Chicago..we come back there only for the weekends" was Leighton's answer.

"So .. do you see each other only during weekends?" Ed's mum asked..

"Yes..unfortunately..but it's our job so..we have to settle down." Was Ed's answer, with that there wasn't too much to add..so the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

When they got home in the evening Ed's mum excused herself and went to sleep and the two of them remained alone in the kitchen..they decided to eat something to fill their empty stomach..and they didn't talk until they were under the covers in their bedroom..that was the guests bedroom because it had a double bed.

They were looking at each other without speaking..until Ed broke the silence and said "Leighton..you want to say something to me?".."I should ask you the same question" was her answer.

He remained silent for a while and then he said "Look..i know in the car I was a bit "cold" in the answers..but it's just that..every time I see my mum.. I see her preteding to be strong and i feel sorry..and I become sad..and angry at the world because I don't want her to be alone when my father will leave us..so I'm not mad at you at all.. on the other way around I'm grateful to you for standing by my side through all this". When he finished his speech, a tear escaped from his eye.

She wiped it with her thumb and she said in a low, tender voice , almost whispering.. "You don't have to thank me..i'm doing this because I love you..and I want to here for you."

Then he kissed her..and she kissed him back, "I love you too, I don't know what I would do without you here" he said.

She came close to him, she pressed her head on his chest, he put his arm around her shoulders and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Too sweet ? if yes..i'm sorry but I'm an hopeless romantic..i hope you like how I wrote this chapter..i'm going to post chapter 4 soon..please leave me some reviews to let me know your opinion..Bye **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone that's following this ff! ..I'm lacking ispiration lately..because you know it seems Leighton's going to marry Adam Brody in 2014 and so I'm a little sad _

_Re-Watching gossip girl scenes I can't believe that she ended up with him and not Ed! _

_Because Ed and Leighton together are perfection ! And ..seriously..Adam Brody instead of Ed Westwick? She's kidding me..So I hope I'll be able to post something soon..:( but I have to find my ispiration _


	5. Chapter 5

_**So it seems my ispiration's here again..maybe it was the good night sleep i had **_____

_**So in this Chapter we'll see a lot of drama, but also romance **_____

_**I'm trying to continue this story, so if you're not capable of seeing Leighton and Adam Brody together, getting married next summer as I am you should follow this story and imagine Ed at his place **___

Leighton was the first to wake up, she looked at Ed..he was still asleep..She decided to let him sleep..careful not to wake him up..she exited from the bed..she clothes on and she went downstairs to have breakfast…Ed's mum was already there ,having breakfast , but she hadn't noticed her.

"Good Morning"..she turned around and she saw Leighton.."Oh I'm sorry..i was…lost in thoughts.." she told her.."Don't worry.." Leighton answered with a smile..."Sit down..have some breakfast..like you were in your own house" ..So She sat down on a chair..after a while she said "I can only imagine how hard is for you..i'm really sorry ..If there's something more I can do..just tell me, I'll be happy to help in someway"

"Thank you Leighton…but you don't have to do nothing more than what you're already doing..it's more than enough..my son 's really lucky to have you".

"I am really lucky for what ?" Ed said coming downstairs, he was already dressed too..

"Hey! Good morning to you too..i was saying..you're really lucky to have Leighton" his mum said to him, "Good morning my girls..and..i know" he answered, then he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and he sat next to Leighton..he whispered near her ear.."Later when my mum goes away I'll give you a proper Good Morning".

"Don't worry..i understand perfectly" she said with a smile squeezing his hand under the table,

"I'm going upstairs now..so you can kiss or other stuff..remember son..i'm not young anymore..but my intelligence is still there" ..Leighton bursted out laughing and Ed became red as a pepper.

"Your mother's so funny..i can see from who you inherited you sense of humor" , He silenced her with a passionate kiss..at first she was surprised but then She kissed him back.

"What were you saying?" he asked her after they broke the kiss.."Hmm..i don't think I remember" She answered to him with a smile..the she hugged him and she rested her head on his shoulder inhaling his scent "I Know today is going to be a hard day for you..but remember..i'm here..always." She said to him.

He pulled away from the hug , cupping her face in his hands and saying "Thank you..i love you so much" and then he gave her one more kiss before going upstairs to tell his mum they were leaving.

After a short time they were ready to go to the hospital.."I'll bring the car here so we can go" he said to her.."Okay" she answered. She hoped that he would allow her to be there for him, instead of pushing her away.

…

Before entering the hospital..he clasped his hand with her own..She smiled.

He told to the woman at the front desk that they were there to see Peter Westwick, she told him his room number and when they were just in front of his door..Leighton noticed that he clasped her hand stronger.

They opened the door..Ed's Dad was in his bed..his face was pale..Ed was frozen in his place..He was tempted to step back and close the door.."Come on ..i'm here..go and say hi to him..i know you can do this..you are strong remember?".

He seemed reassured by her comforting words..so he came close to his dad's bed "Hi Dad! It's Ed.." ..he seemed to recognise his voice."Hey Son..it's been awhile since I've seen you.. I see you brought your beautiful girlfriend ..Leighton..you can come here too..i don't bite..even If I wanted to" his Dad answered.

She came near Ed, and he put an hand around her waist, "Hi Peter..you're strong..you know that right ?..i think Ed inherited this quality from you" she said to Ed's dad.."Oh thanks dear..i appreciate your attempt to comfort me ..it's very sweet of you..my son's lucky to have you" he told her.

Ed said "Also Mum said that earlier..by the way she's coming here too."

They talked with Ed's Dad till Ed's mum arrived..and he said "Now ..we're going to leave the two of you alone..we'll be back soon Dad :)..thanks for the talk"

"Thank you guys..you two are a beautiful couple" Ed's Dad said.

When they left the room..Ed gave Leighton a kiss on the cheek.."You were amazing with my dad..You're the strong one..thanks to you I can be strong too".

"Thank you for letting me in..i'm happy to do what I can to help you and your family". And she really meant what she was saying..she loved him and she was going to be with him no matter what.

_**So..What do you think of this chapter?..i know it's not one of my best..let me know **_____

_**I don't know when I will post next chapter…but I think soon..:) byeee**_


End file.
